


Captives of Team Rocket

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Partners, Panty Kink, Robbery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: You Are a Team Rocket Grunt looking to Rob a House, You Find an Unaware Milf and then her Daughter, Its Playtime for You~
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You Were a Member of Team Rocket, Looking To loot Some Houses for Some Knick knacks To sell

You Figured if you Stole a Lot and made a Lot of Money, You'd Be Higher up in The Rocket "Empire". Then You'd Show it To that Asshole Mark!

You climbed through a Window of a House, You were sure it was Empty

But Apparently Not as You Heard Footseps Outside the Door

You Dove into a Closet and Peered out, To see a Woman, A... Sexy Woman, She Had Blue Hair and Could be Considered Thicc, She looked Like a Milf~ She Wore a Shirt and a Skirt. She walked in With a Pile of Laundry, She Set it on a Bed and Bent Over, This Gave you a Nice View of her Ass

It Was Big~

She Was Sorting Out the Clothes With a Small Smile, She Looked Incredible~

You Then Started to get a Mischieveous Idea

You Reached For Your Bag, And Quietly pulled Out a Roll of tape

She was Humming a Peacful Tune as you Debated your Next Mov

This Wasnt your Plan Previously But...

She Sorted Out Some Underwear And Put them in The Drawer, This must have been her Room

"Fuck it" You thought

You opened the Closet and Grabbed her from behind and Immediately Slapped a Piece of Tape on her Mouth as You Quuckly ripped another Piece off and Tied her Hands

"Mmmm?" She Moaned In Confusion, Gagged from the Tape as She Stood getting tied up as You Tied her Feet Together, You Forced her to Sit on the Bed

"Noting personal sweetheart" You said With your hand on her Shoulder, You move quickly, placing whatever You find that could be Considered Valuable into your Bag

"Mmmm" The Woman Tried To Speak but the Tape Muffled Her Words

You looked to her On the Bed as She Tried to Fight the Tape on her Hands, Her attemps Were Pathetic...

"Mmmmph!" She Still Tried To Speak

You Removed her Tape to Let her Speak

"Please Sir, Dont Take From my Family!"

"Sir? thats Very Kind of You- Wait were Getting off topic" You Say

"Well Rough Luck Sweetie and im Sorry to Steal from such a Sexy Woman But This is Rockets Business" You say as You Peel Her Tape Back on

you held your hand over her Mouth as You say: "Just You Sit there and Continue Moaning For Me"

"Mmph" She Moaned Submissevly

You Continued Exploring the House as You Walked past a Laundry Basket With Some Blue Panties at the Top, Were they hers? They were Silky Smooth, You Took a Scent

"Save them for Later..." You say as you Toss them in the Bag

You Walked Back up to the Milfs Room to See her Submissive Self, Obeying your Command of Staying

"Nice Choice Of Panties Miss, Very Sexy~"

She Just Sat With a Passive Expression

You know You Could Kill Two birds With One Stone here~

You Walk to her and Kneel in Front of her and Rub her Shoulder, Your hand moves to her Breast

"Nice Fat Jugs You Got, Great for Breastfeeding the Kids?" You asked Pervertedly

"Well Nice Tits Like These Deserve to be played With~" As you Fondled her Breasts with both Hands

"Mmmph" She Moaned as You Played With her

"Stand Up For Me" You ordered

She Obeyed Timidly and Calmly at the Same Time, You Laid a Hard Smack on her Ass and Squeezed her Ass Through her Skirt

She let out a Quick High pitched Moan as You Did

"Thats a Good Mommy, Moan For me" You say Lewdly

You Untape her Mouth Again and She Says

"What are You Going To do to Me Sir?" She Says as She stood with her Feet Tied and her Hands were tied behind her Back

"No harm, Thats For sure" You Say in Response

"What is Your Name?" You ask

"Kristy" She Says (I Dont know Her canon Name So enjoy Kristy)

"Could you Say Ahhh For me?" You ask

"... Ahhh-" She was Cut off by you Putting her Panties in her Mouth as You Cover her mouth with tape again

"They Taste Good? Bet they Do~"

You Stared at her

Your Such a Snack Kristy~"

"Lets Get You Undressed~" You say as You Rub her Ass

But Suddenly

"Mom! Im Home" You heard, A Female Voice Called Out

Kristy Tried To Speak but the Panties Muffled her Even More

You heard the Girl Walk up the Stairs as You planned your Next Move

(To Be Continued)

( Any Critisim you have Please let me Know, Thanks for Reading)


	2. Mommy and Daughter Play Time

"Mom? Where are you?"

the Girl opened The Door To...

"Mom-Ahhh!"

You Sat The Girl Down Beside her Mom, Tied Up Just Like her Mommy~

"Well Who's This?" You asked

They Sat Silent

"Oh Right" You murmur

The Girl Tried To Speak, She stared at her Mommy Who looked Back at her, They Tried To Speak but it was Only Moans That came out

You stared at the Two

"Huh, Got a Little Mini Me Going on Havent We?" You Say As you Stare at the Mother And Daughter

"Well We Can ALL Have Fun~" You say as You slide In Between Them Arms around there Shoulders,

it Appeared The Daughter Inhabited Some of her Mothers Submissive Attributes

Your Arms Moved Down To there Breasts, Mommy had Big Double D's While the Daughter had More Humble B Cups

You Groped Roughly Feeling there Chests , Giving Nice Squeezes

They Both Moaned Lightly, You Pinpointed There Nipples and Gave a Few Pinches and Circled your fingers around Them

"Now Could you Both Stand?" You request

They look at Each other and Obeyed as they Got up

"Now as I was Saying Before, Lets Get you Undressed~" You Say as You Squeeze There Asses

You Undressed Them and Left them Naked, What a Sight To Behold~

"Damn, Looks Way Better Like This!" as You Smacked Kristys Ass Hard

"Small But Gets the Job Done!" As You Smack Lanas Ass

You Sat on the Bed But not before Undressing yourself

"Ladys? Come Sit here" You Said As You Had a Knee For each of them to Sit

"Mmph" Lana Moaned as if She was Saying No

Kristy, Submissively Sat on Your Knee, Lana Looked at her Mother and Hopped Over

"Better~" You Whisper in there Ear

You were The Same Height as Kristy and Was Taller than Lana So You as a Seat Was Pretty Cramp and Awkward for Everyone involved

Kristy Mumbled She Tried to speak as She Looked at You

You untaped Her To Let her Speak, Her Panties were Still in here Mouth

"Oh! fogot About these" as You Tug them out

"Please Sir, Dont involve My Daughter" She asks Sincerly

You responded By Slowly Peeling the Tape Back on

"Ok Kristy, Only up her Axe Wound"

"Hey Wanna Treat?" You say as you Untape Lana just to Shove Kristys Panties in her Mouth and Tape her Again

"Mommys Panties Yummy?" You ask , Her Response Was a Muffled Mess of Words

"Now~ on With Business" You say as You Caress There Breasts, Focusing on the Nipples

Feeling There Nipples With no Pesky Clothes getting in the way was a Lot Better

You Bent Down and Started to Suck on Lanas Left Nipple, She Moaned as You Did

You were Getting more Rough With Kristys Breasts Also, You Sucked Hard On the Girls Nipple, Then alternating to Kristys Nipple, You lightly moaned as You Did, The Nipple Sucking Seemed to arouse them too as they Moaned Quietly

You Moved your Hands Down to there Entrances, Lana Had a Few Pubes, But Kristy Had a Full Bush! Both Blue

You Continued To Suckle on There Nipples as You Caressed Around there Pussys, Teasing them

"Mmmm" Both Moaned Still Gagged

You then Stick a Finger into The Two, It was Hard to Concentrate on Both of them as You Clumsily Fingered Them, You were Happy to feel there Wetness, It meant They were Aroused~

Hmmm, This wasnt Working, We'll have To try Something Else...

"Get On the Bed" you Order

They Crawl (The Best they can) To the Center of the Bed as They Sat on there Knees

"Hmmm, Bounce For me" You ask

they Look Confused,

"Go on, Bounce Up And Down on the Bed In Synch With Each other"

They Slowly Start Bouncing on the Bed, You saw There Lovely Jubblies Bounce up and Down, They really were your Toys~

"Oh Babies~" You say as Your Cock Retained Your Previous Hardness From Before as The Girl and Lady Lighlty Jumped

"Damn I cant wait For one of You to be Bouncing on me~"

"Infact, Enough Of this" You say as You Laid On the Bed

"Lana, Sit on My Cock" You order

"Mmm" She nodded No

"Come On, We can Wait all Day..." You hoped She Would Obey.

She Went over to your Crotch as She Sat on her Knees

"Kristy, On my Lips~" She Obeyed as She Wriggled Over to you

"Now, I Hope you Enjoy your Treat Girls"

You grab Kristys Thick thighs as You pulled them Down on you

Lana Obeyed and Inserted Into You

"Mmm!" She Moaned in a High Pitch as your Cock Pierced her Hyem

You Did Most of the Work as You thrusted Lana and Licked at Kristys Milf Pussy

You had tied There Feet But it gave Enough Space Between there Legs To Slide a Cock in them and Your Head As It Fit Snugly Between Kristys Thighs

"Mmmm" You moaned Hungrily as Your Lust and Arousal Overpowered You, You went Fast On Lana, Pumping Hard And Fast as You Were Motorboating Kristys Pussy, It was a Wet Mess

They Both moaned As they Were Being Ravaged

Both Seemed To be Close To Cumming You were Too

Your Cock Glided Through Lanas Pussy Like a Wet Bar of Soap in A Persons Hand

You Were Enjoying a Full Milf Dinner and you Were Hoping for the Drink to Hurry up and be Served~

Lana Came First as She Moaned Loudly, As loud as She Could with the Panties and the Tape

and Then Kristy Came Next, Her Lovely Juice Squirting Out her, The Drink was Served

Yummy~

You Came Last as You Were about to Cum into Lana But You pulled Out, You Werent Gonna Impregnate Her (Not yet Maybe)

You Instead Got them off You, Untaped Kristys Mouth and Quickly Shoved Your Cock in her Mouth as You Exploded!

You unloaded a Warm Load into Kristys Mouth as She was Caught off guard,

Any other Woman In this Situation Would of Probably Bit there Captors Cock in Resistance But Kristy Was Too much of a Pacifist

You moaned Loudly as You Felt Kristys Mouth and then Pulled Out

You immediatly Closed the Tape again

"Ahhh~ Enjoy that Treat Girls~?"

they Both Sat on There Knees, Silent as You watched Kristy Gulp Down Your Load With no other Choice

"Good Girls, So Obedient~" You say

"Dont Worry Girls We arent Done Yet!" You say as You Start Jerking Slowly

(To be Continued)

(How are you Enjoying It? Anything you Think is Bad Please Tell me As always Thank you For Reading)


	3. New Daddy

"Come On Babies, The Fun Aint over Yet~"

You Say as They Both Sat on the Bed Still Tied Up , You Were Raking around Kristys Room Looking For Interesting things,

"Oooooh~ Whats This?" You say as You pull out a Dildo

"Dont Worry Kristy I understand, A Woman like you Must Need Some Release, But we'll Put this Toy to Use

You Bend Lana Over

"Open Wide~" you say as You shoved the Dildo into Lanas Anus, She Moaned Loudly

"I Said Not in her Asshole, Thats Not Me" You say Looking at Kristy

You Moved Kristy To the Floor, She was On her Knees, You Positioned Your Cock Between Kristys Cleavage

"Here You Deserve the Right to Speak" You say as you Rip off her Tape

"Thank you" She Says Kindly

"Could You Let my Daughter Speak Too Please?"

"Not Yet!" You say As You Shove Your Hardened Cock In Between a Knee Sitting Kristys Bosom

It was Soft and Wonderful~

"Oh My..." Kristy Muttered as You Lightly Thrusted Your Penis as You Rubbed it Between Kristys Big Breasts

"This isnt Working..." You mutter as You ponder an Idea

Kristy is Too Innocent (Or Stupid) To Fight You thought

"Kristy, I Will untie Your Hands and You Will Give Me A Breastjob, Got it?"

"Ok Then..." She says Submissively

"Good Mommy~" You Say

You untie Her Hands and Decided To untie Her Feet aswell

"Now, Show me What a Milf Can Do" You say

She Grabbed Her Breasts and Slightly Moved Her Breasts Up and Down,

Your Cock felt like it Was Surrounded By Marshmallows!

"Oh Kristy, Keep that Up~"

Your Rock Hard Cock Contrasted With Kristys Soft Milk Makers as They Rubbed against Each other

"Take Notes" You say To Lana Still Sitting On the Bed Tied Up With a Fake Cock in her Butt, She didnt look Comfortable

"Could you Please... Take The Thing out of my Daughters Heinie?"

"Not Yet Dear" You tell her

You near Climax as Kristy Continues To Please Your Cock

"Get Ready Babe~" You say Smugly

"Ahhh..." You Lightly moan as Your Cock forces a Warm Load onto Kristys Breasts

"Heres a Job for you" Motioning to Lana

"You Untie Her and Untape Her, She spits Out her Moms Panties, But She Keeps the Dildo in after you Order

"Lick up my Mess~"

"Thats a Little Innapropriate" She Says

"Im Giving you an Oppurtunity To Suck those Tits and you turn Down?" You say Bewildered

She Gives in and Licks the Cum off Her Moms Boobies

Damn these Two were Easy to boss around You thought

"Aww How Cute, Mommy and Daughter Bonding" You say

"Alright, Enough of That" You say Satisfied

"Now Kristy Get on All 4s on the Bed and Lana You Sit on the Bed and Dont Move, Ill Tell you What I want you to do When i want you" You order

they Both got in there Assigned Positions As Kristy was On The Bed, You Prepare Your Cock, Smacking it against Her Pussy, But you Werent Gonna Fuck her There~

Without Warning You Shove Your Meat into her Ass,

"ahhh!" Kristy Lightly Grunted

"Oh Kristy, You are Goddamn Perfect!" You Say Smacking her Ass as You Go Fast Straight Away

There was a Rough Smacking Sound as You Thrusted Hard and Mercilessly, Luckily From Kristys Bodyshape She seemed to be Built for this

"Ohh... Goodness!" She Moaned as She was Being Pounded

The bed was Being Rocked Violently too, Creating even more Sound Whilst Lana Watched

"You Like Getting Fucked in The Ass?" You Grunt

"Not Exactly!" Kristy Forces out

"Well... Uh Just Cope It for another Minute or So" You say

Finally Your Balls Burstvas You Shove Another Load into Kristys Ass

"Ugghhh" Kristy Was a Mess

"Lana, Come over and Suck new Daddys Cock~"

a Half hour Passes as You played With your Submissive Slaves, You Deemed Yourself Done as You Tied Them To Chairs With Tape, Just for the Erotic Enjoyment

You Shoved There Underwear into there Mouths as You Applied the Tape for the Last Time

"Ready Ladies?" You say as You Furiously Masturbate to the Sight of them,

"Its the Big Finale" You say as You Pump out A Final Conclusive Shot of Cum

You Cover Both of them in Sticky Goo

"Ahhh... Hell of a Day right Girls?" You say As You start to put your Clothes Back on

"Kristy, Work on that Cock Sucking, Lana, Bonafide Star, You Should Do Porno Im Serious!"

"Goodbye Babies~" You Say as You left them Naked But not before Swiping a Pair of Eaches Underwear (Naughty!)

You Laugh to yourself as You imagine The Fathers Reaction to Coming home to his Wife and Daughter, Duct Tape Gagged to a Chair With there Underwear in there mouth With There Stuff all Stol...

"FUCK!" You Say as You realise you Forgot your Mission, Your Lust Overpowered you and You forgot your Bag!

Well Now Your Status in Team Rocket Was Gonna Be Demolished!

You were already Back at HQ It was Too late now

"So... Heres the Thing Sir"

"What Did You Get?" Team Rocket Executive Archer Asked

"I... Left My Bag"

"..." Archer was Silent, He was Thinking

"Arent you the Grunt i Gave The Rocket Key Too!?"

"Oh... Yes" You remember Being let in by a fellow Rocket member

"IDIOT!" Archer Shouted

After Getting Demoted You Went to the Bathroom and You pulled out Something in Your Pocket, Lana and Kristys Panties

Maybe You could Lift your Spirits By Having an Ole Tug You Thought

(The End, Probably)

(Hope you Enjoyed Reading and thanks For Reading)


End file.
